


job perks

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CoS Era, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: A diligent Governor fulfilling his duties.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	job perks

“Come to cause more trouble?”

Severus smirks as Lucius steps inside his quarters, the expression mirrored on the other man. 

“I haven’t a clue what you mean,” Lucius tells him. He steps into Severus’ personal space and crowds him against the wall. 

“No?” Severus doesn’t resist as Lucius unbuttons his robes, merely leans into the touch. “What is it, then? A concerned parent _checking in_?” 

Lucius smiles slightly. “A diligent Governor fulfilling his duties,” he corrects.

Severus snorts. “Duties?”

“Hmm.” Lucius’ mouth meets his, the touch of tongue sending a shiver down Severus’ spine. “ _Someone_ must shag the Potions Master.” 


End file.
